winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Alfea Fairies
In addition to the winx, there are dozens of other students attending Alfea. Major Alfea students 'Amaryl' She wears a yellow fairy outfit and has pink wings. She is the only Alfea student other than the Winx who has a known power as she shouted " Star Power!" She is from the planet Cosmosia and has power over starlight and all celestial things. She has a bit of an attitude and sometimes comical. She also almost always wants to be centre stage and, depending on the person, can or cannot hold grudges for long. Amaryl may have a friendly relationship with Mirta and Lucy, as she can be seen with them at Musa's concert and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. Stella and her did not get along very well in the first two seasons. Amaryl had tried to attack Stella in one of their classes, but was stopped by Professor Palladium. At the end of the third season Stella and Amaryl have put aside their conflict maybe because of Mirta's friendship and are waiting together for the Winx to show up. She is a very good friend. [[Francine|'Francine']] She has long black hair and wears a dark green fairy outfit is the fastest flyer among the Alfea fairies. Her casual outfit is light blue. Francine is a character of many names. Her powers is water. 'Francis' She wears a harlequin fairy outfit and is a Fairy of Laughter. She is also Layla's roommate. She is first seen sleeping in their room, cuddling Piff. She is friendly, but definitely has an attitude: she insults Timmy when he comes looking for Tecna in the 19th episode of Season Two, during Tecna's phase of hating Timmy (depending on the version, for not making the first move, or for not shooting the winx and letting them take the Codex piece at Red Fountain). 'Galatea' She is a fairy with light blond hair as well as the Princess of Melody and has music/sound based powers. She has a cream-coloured fairy outfit with darker cream-coloured wings shaped like treble clefs with gold trimming. The witches force her to take them to Alfea's spell chamber so they can steal its spells. Icy breaks Galatea's wings when she tries to escape. When Galatea tries to save the books in the chamber from a fire that Darcy starts, she is overcome by smoke. Musa saves her and earns her Enchantix. Luna She is a fairy with short green hair who attends the same classes as the Winx Club members. 'Mirta' She is a kind hybrid fairy/witch who stands out quite prominently from the other witches of Cloud Tower. Her sweet and shy nature makes her a target of ridicule and scorn there, except for her roommate and childhood friend Lucy. Mirta doesn't think the fairies are bad, and even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion, but she pays a heavy price for interfering in the Trix's business and is turned into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it affectionately, trying several times to turn her back into the girl she once was. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Each time The Winx Club go to Cloud Tower, Mirta goes with them as a guide. She is seen in Winx form in the 10th episode of the third season (however, although she also features in the next episode, she does transforms into Winx form; this has disappointed some fans and it is also unknown if she had her Charmix). In the movie, Mirta is featured three times: When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla are graduated, she cheers them; When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she takes down one of her monsters and also when the teachers, pixies and fairies restore Alfea after the battle. 'Nova' Nova is a fairy with bright orange hair from Solaria and an acquaintance of Stella. When all the other Winx girls are in Tides (Andros), she is the one that gives Stella all the latest news about Solaria. She has sun magic powers. 'Ortensia' She wears glasses and an orange shirt, and in her fairy form keeps her glasses and wears a muffin cap, and a pink tank top and dark pink skirt. She was noted as complaining about the prom in the last few episodes of Season 1. She has the power of music like Musa. 'Priscilla' She is a red-haired background fairy who is most seen with Luna and Katy. She wears a dark-green fairy outfit with leaf-shaped wings. She flies very fast and has power over Trees. She is from the realm of Cumulus. She has power on wind and air in the 4Kids version Lesser known Alfea fairies 'Ahisa' Ahisa is a fairy that has curly blonde hair. She is feisty, fun, pretty and full of energy, and very optimistic. It can be assumed that she and Mirta are friends, as she, amy, and Mirta have been seen together in one episode in Season Two.She is the guardian of love and possesses love-based attack. Her element color is pink and according to her fairy form she has powers over love; but her Enchantix has been showed. 'Alice' She is an elegant-looking fairy with short, wavy, pink hair. She has a V-necked cyan fairy outfit with middle blue parts and indigo cape like part on her dress. She is Jared's love interest at the end of the second season.She has 4 powers, but on the good side.Her element colour is red. 'Anastacia' Her brown hair comes to her shoulders, she wears a high neck shirt and red skirt her fairy outfit is known. She is in the simulator class with the Winx. Note her fairy outfit I'm about to describe is seen in the background of episode 24, her back is turned away but it it's like her. She wears a shirt simillar to ember but it is blue and has a light tuquoise pendent. She also wears lavender shorts and long yellow boots. Her wings are shaped like technas and purple. 'Elenor' Eleanor is a beautifull fairy, she has long orange hair with bangs. her enchantix is shown and wears a turquoise dress as her fairy outfit. 'Khadija' Kadija is a fairy with waist-length brown hair. Her fairy outfit is red with green secquence , and her daily outfit consists of a yellow top, jeans and a blue necklace. her wings are same shape and color like Stellas. She is a Fairy with garden power like flora 'Kaie' Kaie has short, curly red hair. She has been se her fairy outfit is a navy blue dress her ruffles on her fairy outfit are aqua blue. her wings are turquoise and shaped like floras. 'Katy' Katy is a fairy who is seen in all episodes throughout the series. She wears a blue tank top and leggings with a pink scarf. Her fairy outfit is a yellow dress with sash. her wings are shaped like aishas. 'Karina' Karina has chin-length brownish red hair. Her fairy outfit is pink, as is her daily outfit. Her daily outfit consists of a maroon and pink sweater, and a dark skirt.She is from the same realm as Flora, but another city. Her element colour is green. 'Kimmy' Kimmy is a blond fairy who keeps her hair in a bun at the back of her head. She has a purple-fairy outfit with a corset-like top and blue boots with some pink parts. It can be assumed that she, Ahisa and Mirta are friends, as they have been seen together in two episodes in Season Two. in which she started and in all the others since. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. Her calm behavior makes believe she is a princess. 'Kylie' Kylie is a strawberry fairy with short bangs and a rather skimpy pink fairy outfit.Her power is sunlight like stella but har element color is blue. 'Lavigne' Lavigne is a blond fairy who is often seen wearing a green t-shirt. Lavigne's fairy outfit consists of a lavender midriff top and dark purple shorts with elevator shoes and wings like blooms. She complains about the pop quiz in season , "Pushing the Envelope". Her powers are solar winds. 'Lolina' Lolina is a fairy with black hair. Her daily outfit consists of a striped green and white shirt and a miniskirt. She was a contestant in Miss Magix, but second runner up. Green gravity-defying rings surround her fairy outfit. Her element color is green & her power is Electricity. 'Lin Poo' Lin Poo is a minor fairy with bright pink hair. Her hair is curled in to buns on the sides of her head. She sometimes is seen at Cloud Tower. She wears a yellow t-shirt and pink gym shorts as her daily outfit, but nothing is known about her fairy outfit. She might be a Cloud Tower witch transfered to Alfea like Mirta. 'Miky' Miky is a blue haired fairy. Her hair is very wavy and she wears an orange fairy outfit and same wing shape as musas. She is a friend of Alice & Rosemary. 'Sandra' Sandra has long blond hair with some of it in a pigtail. She wears a green shirt and orange pants. 'Selene' Selene is a fairy with bright blue hair. She wears a blue and orange tank top as part of her normal outfit Her fairy outfit is black even though she was in all seasons. her wings are turquoise like blooms 'Silicya' Silicya is a fairy with carrot hair. Her fairy winx form outfit is gold with navy blue accents and she has the power over fire. Her powers are also over the moon . her hair is into a bun and her wings are pink. 'Marzia' She is a fairy with short dark blue hair. She is brownish-haired. Her name appears in the Winx Club Comic. 'Clairrese' She is elegant-looking her fairy outfit is blue and has lavender wings 'Trista' She is a fairy with Indian's appearance and long purple - dark orchid hair. She's Alice and Clairrese's roomate. Gallery Amaryl.png|Amaryl ~Francine~.jpg|Francine Francis.png|Francis ~Galatea~.jpg|Galatea Mirta.png|Mirta Nova.png|Nova Priscilla.png|Priscilla ~Kadija~.jpg|Kadija|link=Kadija Katy.png|Katy ~Lolina~.jpg|Lolina|link=Lolina ~Silicya~.png|Silicya|link=Silicya Ortensia-Pia Card.jpg|Ortensia cards 6baacacb120ef3403262f54fdd955e4b.image.83x120.jpg|Francine fairy card 8420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.image.83x120.jpg|Francine's civilian card 9420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.jpg|Priscilla fairy card a6c9b52d8a18012e4d430336129bd264.image.83x120.jpg|Priscilla civilian card 8-537.jpg|Ahisa fairy card 8-538.jpg|Ahisa civilian card Alice Card.jpg|Alice's cards 09f8dc9fafe2ee8cc9a551eebf7f78e9.image.83x120.jpg|Anastacia cf98dc712a7e600a04d2dc1139d3d498.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija fairy card d82c4b5a927c3dd30c5f1a1036521c28.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija civilian card 1904b833783a01dc7c3009df4be8fea2.image.83x120.jpg|Kaie card f2892bca4b20b5672a93d73fae3574aa.image.83x120.jpg|Katy fairy card cb686b10eda067cb38efc1c4f7d0dfd1.image.83x120.jpg|Katy civilian card Karina Card.jpg|Karina cards Kimmy Card.jpg|Kimmy cards Kylie Card.jpg|Kylie cards Lavigne Card.jpg|Lavigne's cards 8-560.jpg|Lolina fairy card 8-561.jpg|Lolina civilian card 8-559.jpg|Lin Poo card Miky Card.jpg|Miky cards 8-568.jpg|Sandra's card 8-570.jpg|Sylica's fairy card 8-571.jpg|Silicya civilian outfit ~Unnamed Fairy Ballet Teacher~.jpg ~Nova Reading~.jpg|Nova ~Nova Civilian~.jpg|Nova 3.png|Marzia - the blue hair girl and Trista - the purple hair girl Clairesse.png|Clairrese 8-569.jpg|Selene's card 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg|Selene and other girls (Selene is girl with blue quite long hair and ponny tails) 1x24-RandomFairies.jpg|Silicya, Lavigne, Kadija, Priscilla and Kylie in Magic Winx form 1x24-OtherFairies1.jpg|Lavigne, incorrectly colored Priscilla and Katy in their Magic Winx form 1x26-AlfeaFairies.jpg|Almost all Alfea fairies 1x26-KateBack.jpg|Kate's back tty.PNG|Lagvine's Winx form the-new-winx-club.png|(Front Row, From Left to Right) Marzia, Clairrese, and Emma. (Back Row) Other Fairy and Trista new-alfea-fairies k.png|(Left to Right) Marzia, Emma and Clairrese in Secrets if The Lost Kingdom 1x02-studentsarriveatalfea.jpg|(From Left to Right) Random Fairy, Kaie, Sandra, Lin Poo Capture.PNG|Lin Poo in Cloud Tower? This is in the background of Mirta's photo in minor Cloud Tower witches( Click Photo)|link=Minor Cloud Tower Witches Miky4.png|Miky Miky5.png|Miky Miky7.png|Miky Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters